pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Units
Old Units Featured in Patapon 3 Basic Units Hatapon Main Article: Hatapon '' Hatapon is the first Patapon that you encounter in all games, and functions to hold the army together and leads them but doesn't attack himself. Holds the Patapon banner with an owl on the top. He has approximately the same HP and stats as a Barsala Yaripon. His death results in mission failure. He is also the most important Patapon in your army, given his high HP and ability to lead the army. CHAKACHAKA song doesn't give him defense boost, but status effects like igniting, sleeping or freezing won't affect him. Even he has High HP, lacking defense boost makes keeping him alive difficult in some occasions like early boss battles while PONPATA song is not available. Fortunatly, instant-kill moves like Cioking's Pincer Throw or Dodonga's Devour don't affect him. "Hata" ('旗') means "flag" or "banner" in Japanese. Yaripon ''Main Article: Yaripon '' Yaripons are spear-throwing Patapon. They are the initial unit type given to the player to control in both Patapon and Patapon 2, and are useful for both hunting and fighting. Their Fever attack is a jumping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. A full Yaripon squad consists of 6 Yaripons. Yari ('槍') means "spear" in Japanese. They are also moderately resistant to fire and drowsiness. Tatepon ''Main Article: Tatepon '' These Patapons are equipped with axes/swords and shields and are primarily melee fighters. They are useless while hunting, as their attack range is negligible at best and their approach scares off prey. Tatepons are arguably the best defense Patapon units, as their shields can protect the entire army from enemy attack. While in Fever Mode, their shields increase in size and provide better protection. A full Tatepon squad consists of 6 Tatepons. "Tate" ('盾') means "shield" in Japanese. Yumipon ''Main Article: Yumipon '' Bow-wielding Patapon. These Patapon have the largest attack range in the game (wind can increase and decrease the range of their attack depending on which way it is blowing) and are placed in the back of any army. While they are extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, they are vulnerable to fire. While in Fever Mode, they fire three arrows at once. A full Yumipon squad consists of 6 Yumipons. "Yumi" ('弓') means "bow" in Japanese. Yumipons have the longest range out of the Patapon army. Advance Units Kibapon ''Main Article: Kibapon '' Patapon cavalry unit. Equipped with horses and halberds, Kibapons deal heavy damage and knock back enemy troops. While relatively useless normally, their speed and knockback greatly increase in Fever Mode. They should only be used by a skilled player. A full Kibapon squad consists of 3 Kibapons. "Kiba" ('騎馬') means "horse-rider" in Japanese. Dekapon ''Main Article: Dekapon '' Mace-Wielding Patapon. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky, and as a result do massive damage to their targets. They also have high HP. Unfortunately, Dekapons are extremely slow, which tempers their awesome might. If attacking after a Pon Pon Chaka Chaka song, Dekapons have a ground pound attack that stuns enemies. When they are Mogyoons, they can deal huge damage. A full Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapons. "Dekai" ('でかい') means "Gargantuan" in Japanese. Megapon ''Main Article: Megapon '' Megapons are by far the oddest unit in the game. They are taller than most other Patapons, and carry around massive horns. They appear to smile all the time, even when enemies are around, except when you miss a note. To attack, they play their horns and the soundwaves that are projected take on physical form, flying at the enemy and causing damage. Megapons have a variety of attacks, but the two most utilized are a wave of 3 blue notes that bounce off of and around the enemy, causing ricochet damage, and a massive red note only used during Fever Mode that pierces and hits multiple times, causing massive damage. Megapon can also create a large green note that defends your army when the PonChaka song is played, folowed by the ChakaChaka song. A full Megapon squad consists of 3 Megapons. Unlike most Patapon units, their name has no Japanese origin, but is instead a pun of "megaphone". When upgraded to Mogyoon, Megapon can arguably deal the most damage in the game. They can easily hunt most creatures if made as Mogyus ( the 2nd ultimate rarepon), but need to be out of Fever Mode to hunt Golden Motiti (Motsitsi). Elite Units Robopon ''Main Article: Robopon '' Robopons are powerful robotic melee units that fight with their extraordinarily large robotic hands. These Patapons can be equipped with helmets of any sort, unless already evolved from the evolution map. They can do relatively high damage, and have decent defense. If attacking after the PonChaka song, they will throw rocks. 1 Robopon will throw 1 rock. When they are Mogyoons, they can deal massive damage. A full Robopon squad consists of 3 Robopons. "Robo" has no Japanese meaning, instead originating from Robot, which explains the robotic hands. Robopons are the most powerful Patapons. As from the weakest equipment, they can deal damage ranging 100 and above! (using their rock throw attack). Mahopon ''Main Article: Mahopon '' Patapon spellcaster. Wields a variety of staffs and wears boots. Frail, but able to perform a variety of duties for the team. Unlike most Patapon units, the Mahopons' abilities change depending on what staff they currently wield. "Maho" ('魔法') means "Magic" in Japanese. They are the most useful Patapons in game, as they can heal, cure freeze, burn, or sleep, boost defense for a bit, etc. A full Mahopon squad consists of 3 Mahopon. Their are approximately 11 Mahopon magic spells. New Units Superhero ''Main Article: Superhero '' The Superhero Patapon is an advanced form of Hero (Reason why is it called SUPERhero). They wear a more tricked-out mask than Hero and have human-like bodies. They only appear at Patapon 3 when the Patapons open up the mysterious chest and then Silver Hoshipon revived Hero, turning him into Superhero with the powers of Almighty . Superhero Units Taterazay ''Main Article: Taterazay '' ''Taterazay (夕テラ一ゼ ) is a Tatepon superhero introduced in the beginning of Patapon 3 demo as one of the three main Superheroes. ''Taterazay unlocks Tondenga.He is a close combat patapon with good damage and defense. Taterazay sports a orange mask and a light red cape, he wields a sword and a shield. At Lvl. 5 he can use blades, (stronger version of swords). Noticeable Difference: *Taterazay's hero mode does not stop all damage. *Can wield blades Yarida ''Main Article: ''Yarida'''' '' Yarida (ヤリ一グ) is a yaripon superhero and one of the three main Superheroes. He unlocks Kibadda hero in the first demo if he gets to Lvl.2, and in the second demo he unlocks a spear-and-shield Superhero, (Pykeron) at lvl 3. Yarida has a blue mask, wields a spear and plays as a mid-range patapon Noticeable Difference: * Yarida can throw several spears at a time (depending on the level) Yumiyacha ''Main Article: Yumiyacha '' Yumiyacha (ユミヤッチャ) is a Yumipon superhero and is one of the three main superheroes you get to choose from. At Lvl 3 he unlocks Wondabarappa the Megapon Superhero. Yumiyacha has low stamina but he is situated at the back of the team so it doesn't matter. He is the main support unit with very good long range damage. Yumiyacha has a green mask, and like all the yumipons he wields a bow and arrow and a Lvl.5 He can wield Crossbows and Longbows. Noticeable Difference: *Can wield Crossbows and Longbows Tondenga ''Main Article: Tondenga '' Tondenga is a superhero class in Patapon 3 . He is a Dekapon , judging from the heavy equipment he has. You unlock Tondenga when you upgrade Taterazay (orange masked tatepon superhero) to level 2. He wears a pink mask and is in the form of a buhyokko rarepon (Pig). Like many other Heroes, Tondenga's masks has been edited, the bottom part of it has been removed, giving it a more pig-look. When he upgrades his mask at level 5 he looks similar to a cat. Noticeable Difference: *Can equip shields and swords (at high levels) *Its description says it can wield two weapons at once Kibadda ''Main Article: Kibadda '' Kibadda is a kibapon superhero introduced in Patapon 3 . You unlock him by leveling up Yarida (yaripon superhero) to Lvl 2. (Unlocked with Pykeron in 2nd demo at Lvl 3) Weak when not in fever mode, but he is a safe player (every time he lands an attack he retreats). Noticeable Difference: *Kibadda can wield spears and shields Wondabarappa ''Main Article: Wondabarappa '' Wondabarappa is a Megapon Hero of Patapon 3. Unlocked by leveling up Yumiyacha (the yumipon superhero) to Lvl.2. The Megapon hero sports a pink-ish mask and changable horns/longhorns (different from conventional megapon flutes and horns) and also has a changable cape. Wondabarappa is a Wanda level 5 Rarepon. Can equip Longhorns at Level 5. Noticeable Difference: *Very different design for his weapons Pykeron ''Main Article: Pykeron '' Pykeron is a new hero introduced in the second Patapon 3 Demo . He is a completely different class from any of the ones in Patapon 2 . You unlock Pykeron after you upgarde Yarida to level 3. He wears a green mask and is in the form of a Gekoroth (frog). He can equip shields and spears at any level. At level 5 he can use lances instead of spears. He also has a special class ability that allows him to summon thunder with his attacks after he performs a charge. Noticeable Difference: *New class *Can wield shields and spears Pingrek ''Main Article: Pingrek '' Pingrek is a new superhero in Patapon 3 . It is a Koppen Mahopon. He is a great Hero to have on team missions. To unlock Pingrek, you must Level up Yumiyacha and Wondabarappa to Level 3. Noticeable Difference: * Different hero mode Guardia ''Main Article: Guardia '' Guardia is a Superhero in Patapon 3. He is a Greatshield Hero and specializes in defense for your Patapons. He is a Mofeel Tatepon, shown with a white cape. Noticeable Difference: *Totally new class *Wields a knew kind of weapon called "Greatshield" General difference *Patapon 3 has opened new ways of battling and customizing, most superheroes aren't narrowed to the weapons of their class they can use totally new weapons and equipment *Toripons are not in this game. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:New units Category:Superhero Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Rarepons Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon units